Through the Halloween Tree
by ScarlettLetter12061995
Summary: Join Zoe and Kaiden in the world of Halloween Town, where mischief and adventure are at their peek. Please review.
1. The Beginning

"We're lost." I said bluntly, I looked around the forest, a part of one I was not familiar to. I brushed the dirty blonde hair out of my face and turned to Kaiden, my boyfriend. I gave him an unforgiving stare. "…what?" Kaiden said, just shrugging, "You're the one leading the way."

I sighed and looked around again, there were no leaves on the ground just dirt, yet there were no leaves in the trees above, the trees were so tall and straight.

"And we're not lost." Kaiden said, walking forward, wrapping his arms around me and hugging me from behind. "Then what would you call it?" I asked. "We just misplaced ourselves in the world." Kaiden said, pulling me closer to him.

"Oh yeah, and that's so much better." I said, walking out of his grasp and forward.

"You know, it really isn't that bad." He said, catching up to me, putting his arm around my waist as we walked.

"Uh huh, and how do you figure that?" I asked, annoyance in my voice.

He stopped suddenly, and in one swift motion, turned me towards him, wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me close. "Just you and me… alone in the woods, we could be lost for days if we felt like it." he said smoothly as he began to play with my hair.

I wasn't one to ignore affection from my boyfriend, but I wasn't in the mood for this, what with being lost and all, and the fact that it would get dark soon didn't help either. I quickly pushed him away, "Kaiden, quit screwing around, my parents are going to be pissed if I'm not home soon!" I said angrily. I didn't mean to, but I couldn't help it, I always had a short temper. I turned and kept walking forward.

"Hey, settle, settle." He said, grabbing my arm firmly. He always did this when I got mad, and I'll never know why, but it always worked. I sighed, "Can we just get home please?" I said softly. "Don't worry, we'll be fine," He kissed me on the forehead and walked ahead, "we'll be home in no time."

We walked for what seemed like hours, and this strange forest seemed like it had no end. Then suddenly, Kaiden stopped, with a look of realization on his face. I turned to him.

"Something wrong?"

"It's just… doesn't this place seem familiar?"

"Kaiden, if it did, we wouldn't be lost, now would we?"

"No I mean, I feel like I've seen this place before." He walked on.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, he didn't answer. "KAIDEN!"

"Come on!" he called, his walk quickly turning into a run.

"Damn it Kaiden!" I said, running after him, and keeping up with him was no easy task.

He finally stopped in the center of a circle of trees, and I finally caught up to him. I panted hard, trying to breath, "What the hell was that all about?" he pointed out and said, "Look," in an awe stricken voice. I looked and I could believe my eyes.

"It can't be.. it's impossible," I whispered to myself, because what I saw in front of me was a circle of trees, thicker than the others, each of them had a holiday symbol on them, and I remembered, and I then knew what Kaiden was talking about. This place was familiar.

"There's no way in hell that this is real." I said with doubt, though I secretly hoped that it was.

"But what if it is?" Kaiden asked, smiling devilishly and raising an eyebrow, as he stared at the door that looked like a jack o' lantern. "Kaiden, lets me realistic here." I said walking towards the door. "You're telling me that if I grabbed the nose, twisted it and pulled, at it would open?" I said as I did the motions, "It's impossible…" I turned towards the door, it had opened. My jaw dropped. Kaiden walked towards the door, and stuck his head in. I grabbed him and pulled him back, "What are you doing?"

"Going in." he said as he put one foot in, I pulled him back, "No you're not." I said crossing my arms across my chest. He turned to me and was about to say something, when a gust of wind from the tree grabbed Kaiden and pulled him in. He grabbed my hand, and we both fell down into a dark hole, and for the longest time, all I could see was a swirl of autumn leaves and a scarecrow.


	2. Bats and Cats

I slowly opened my eyes; I was on the ground on top of something comfortable. "Zoe, I would appreciate it if you'd get off." I looked down, that cushy thing I was lying on was Kaiden, I quickly got up and helped him to his feet, "Kaiden, I'm so sorry." "It's alright, my ribcage is just a little bit crushed," he looked around, "Where are we?" I looked too, were in a grave yard, everything twisted, little we were in a drawing. I looked up at the sky, pumpkin sun.

My eyes widened and I turned to Kaiden, who had the same expression I did, because we both realized where we were, our dream land, our sanctuary, what we believed was our true home, Halloween Town. I tried not to freak out and be all fangirly in front of Kaiden, but I could tell he was just as happy as I was.

We hugged each other tight, squeezed the excitement out of each other. We released after a while and looked around, still holding each other, "So," Kaiden said, "… what do we do now?" "I'm not really sure."

I heard a small barking, we turned towards the noise. It was the little ghost dog, Zero."Zero!" I called, and the dog came floating towards us, happily barking. We pet and played with the little ghost dog, laughing like children. Then we heard a voice call, "Zero! Where are you?" and we knew who it was. Zero floated away, to meet him master, Jack Skellington.

"There you are boy." He said, petting Zero. He looked up and saw us. His skull twisted into a smile, "Hello, I don't think we've met before, I'm Jack, Jack Skellington." He introduced, holding out his hand. I took it and shook it.

"I'm Zoe."

"I'm Kaiden."

"It's a pleasure, to meet you both. You're not from Halloween Town are you?"

"Is it that obvious?" I asked

"You both have blond hair, no one born in Halloween Town has blond hair, or is tan. So where are you from, one of the other holiday worlds?"

"N-no, we're from the human world."

Jack's eye sockets widened, "You're…humans?" he said with some surprise.

"Um, last time I checked yeah." Kaiden said, confused.

"Well then… welcome to Halloween Town!" he said cheerfully. He put his hands on our shoulders and led us to the gates of Halloween Town. Halloween Town was just as we imagined, dark, twisted and wonderfully creepy. I let a little squeal escape from me.

"So, how do we get back home?" Kaiden asked. I was surprised that Kaiden would ask this, I myself had no intention of leaving.

"Um, you don't." Jack said.

Kaiden stopped dead, "I'm sorry, what do you mean we can't go back?"

"Well, not now at least, you can't leave until Halloween."

We grinned, "Well if we must wait, then I guess we have no choice." I said happily.

Jack looked at us with surprised, "You don't seem too worried about the situation."

"We hate the human world, we're outcastes there." I said, and it was true, I always hated reality and the real world.

"If you say so," he said continuing forward. "Now, you need to meet everyone in town you can." We walked to a large house. Jack knocked on the door and a tall, fit vampire answered.

"Jack!" the vampire said with a light Transylvanian accent. "How are you my friend?"

"Fine, thank you Victor." Jack said.

Victor looked behind him and saw us, he licked his lips. Jack realized this and shielded us, "No no Victor, there are our guests from the human world."

"The human world, eh?" he said as he looked at us. "It's very nice to meet you, one moment, " He turned around, "Brothers! We have guests!"

3 more vampires came to the door, all of different heights and shapes. "Hello." They all said in unison in the same accent. "These are my brothers, Eli," he pointed to the skinniest one. "Jullian," he pointed towards the shortest one, "And William." He pointed to the fattest. "I'm Zoe, and this is Kaiden." I said, "It's a pleasure and an honor to meet real vampires."

"Oh, I almost forgot," Victor said, "Children, come down!" he called up stairs.

In the doorway appeared 2 teens, a boy and the girl, both with the same height, same pale completion, same midnight black hair, same bright red eyes, same serious expression, and same robs as the other vampires. It was obvious that they were twins.

"Children, we have visitors from the human world."

"Hello." They said in unison , with an accent between Russian and Transylvanian, as they bowed. The boy spoke first, "I am Luther Blood." Then the girl spoke, "And I am Michelle Blood, welcome to Halloween Town." Their voices were like satin, smooth, elegant, and regal, even with the Russian in their voice.

"I'm Kaiden."

"And I'm Zoe."

Luther stepped forward and took my hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Zoe." He kissed my hand, and I could feel my face slightly blushing. He looked up at me and smiled, showing his fangs. I could feel Kaiden giving him a cold stare. There was a bit of silence before Michelle finally spoke,

"Well, if you need anyone to keep you company,"

"Or to just show you around," Luther said straightening himself.

"Just come and see us." They said in unison once more.

"We'll make sure we do, but… can't you not walk in the sunlight?" I asked.

"Well, there's a special magic in Halloween Town that allows us to walk in the sun, in the human world, we can't." Luther explained.

"Oh thank god."

"What did you think would happen?"

"Well, in the human world, there's a book series called Twilight, and according to the book, vampires can't get killed by holy water, sunlight or a wooden stake. They don't drink human blood, and they sparkle in the sunlight." I explain. Anyone who knows me knows I am an extreme anti- Twilight.

Luther's expression didn't change besides raising an eyebrow. The Vampire Brother's faces twisted into an expression of disgust. Victor stepped forward, "I see, and what is the name of the writer?" he asked. "Stephanie Meyer." I said. "I see, well, we'll have to attend to this Stephanie Meyer on Halloween." He said with evil glee. "Please do." I asked.

The Vampire Brothers retreated into their home, "Come children. It was a pleasure, you two." Victor said, while nodding his head and going inside. "Good afternoon." The twins said in unison and went inside and shut the door.

Kaiden faced me, "What do you think they'll do to her?"

"Stephanie Meyer? Who gives a shit?" I said half laughing, and I meant it too. "Stephanie Meyer can rot 6 feet under for all I care." I said smiling and Kaiden smiled back. "I love you."

I tussled his hair, "I love you too."

"Come on you two, there are more people to meet." Jack called, he was already walking in another direction. We quickly caught up. "Though you can't meet many." He added.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because Halloween is a month away, and mostly everyone is busy."

"Oh…ok."

We quickly made our way to another house, not as big or fancy, but still a home. The doorbell was in the shape of a cat. Jack rang the doorbell, which made a cat shriek, that sounded like its tail was being stepped on. The door was greeted by what at first seemed like a normal girl with long black hair, golden eyes and pale skin. But I looked at her and noticed the unusual part. She had black cat ears and a tail. She was wearing a strapless black dress that went down a little past her knee, the skirt puffing with a ribbon around the waist. She also wore full length fingerless gloves and a long plain black scarf. She had a very blank emotionless expression. "Hello Jack." She said, her tone of voice was the same as her face.

"Hello Claire, these are the new comers, Zoe and Kaiden." Jack introduced. We awkwardly waved.

"Hello you two, I'm Claire Misteria."

"It's nice to meet you." I said, not sure what else to say.

Then I noticed someone hiding behind Claire's back, looking at us. She too had cat ear, but she was younger than Claire. She had short bluish black hair in a white head band and creamy yellow eyes. Her expression was shy and curious.

"Hello." I said. She quickly retreated behind Claire.

"This is my younger sister, Mindy." Claire explained. Mindy's small hand came from behind her sister's back, she waved it. "Hello." She said quiet and meekly. She poked out her head and slowly came into full view. She wearing large gray sweater, a black skirt and black stockings, and a tail. She was holding a doll, which resembled a bunny, but its head was much larger then its body and two miss matched button eyes and a zig zag mouth with little ears, it was creamy yellow.

"Who's your friend?" I asked.

Mindy squeezed the doll tight, "His name is Nom Nom, and he's mine." She snuggled the toy and smiled.

"He's very cute." Kaiden said smiling. Mindy smiled back, she held him out, "You can hold him if you want." She said. Kaiden held the strange doll. He held it by its arms and made it dance in the air. Mindy giggled.

"JACK!" we heard someone call loudly. Jack sighed, "I have to go," he turned to Claire, "Make sure they get to Jazz's house, that's where they will be staying." Jack instructed, Claire just nodded. Jack walked away, "Good bye you two, and don't get into too much trouble." He called friendly.

The sun was beginning to set.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Claire asked.

"We wouldn't want to impose." I said.

"We're having salmon." Mindy chimed in, "You sure?"

My stomach growled, "Well… if it's not too much trouble,"

"Come on then!" Cindy said eagerly, grabbing my hand and pulling me inside.


	3. The roommates

We followed Claire through the now dark streets on Halloween Town. I licked my lips, my stomach full of dinner. "You know," I said, "for raw salmon, it wasn't that bad." "I told you." Claire said without turning a head. Kaiden hadn't let go of my hand the entire time we walked. We finally stopped in front of a large house. "Well, this is it." She said, knocking on the door loudly. The door was answered by tall zombie-like boy. He had silvery-gray skin, white hair, and golden yellow eyes. He dressed like any ordinary punk teenager, minus the sagging pants. "Hey Claire, what's up?" he said.

"Ben, this is Zoe and Kaiden, you're under Jack's orders to house them."

Ben looked behind Claire at us. I smiled nervously. He looked back at Claire. "No, no way in hell. I'm not babysitting a couple of little kids." "Jack orders, they're all yours." She turned and walked away, waving goodbye over her shoulder. "Claire! Get back here!" Ben yelled after her. He looked at us intensely. He sighed, "Well I guess I don't have much of a choice." He stepped away from the door letting us through. Kaiden's grip tightened and we entered.

It was a 3 story house that had balconies on each floor. It wasn't the cleanest place in the world either, but it wasn't half bad. "It's nice." I said, a little timidly. "GUYS! WE HAVE GUESTS!" Ben called. We heard loud footsteps coming downstairs. 3 teenagers came down.

The first one that really approached us was a boy, around 19, with light brown hair and dark green eyes, and wolf ears. He was dressed in a white T-shirt, black jeans and a black jacket, he as fit and thin. Everything about him made him seem confident. He offered his hand to Kaiden. He shook it.

"The names Jazz. Very nice to meet you." He said charmingly with a smile. "Kaiden." He introduced himself, giving him a cold look. Jazz then turned to me, and held my hand gently, "The pleasure's all mine, miss…?" "Zoe." "Beautiful name." Kaiden looked on edge and grabbed my other hand and pulled me to his side. Jazz looked at us both and understood, "My apologies if I offended you, Kaiden." He wouldn't speak.

"Oh don't mind him, he does that to every girl," the second one said. She was around 17, with long black hair and bright purple eyes. She had a set of black dragon-like wings on her back. She was wearing a black blouse and a purple and black plaid miniskirt and a spiked headband. "I'm Isabella."

She looked at me, unimpressed, than to Kaiden. She grinned, as if she knew something I didn't about him. "I'm a demon." "That's obvious," I said. "What's that supposed to me?" "Nothing. Nothing." "It better."

The third teenager coughed, trying to get out attention. "Oh, and this is Ian."

Ian was a boy around my age, maybe a little older, he was shorter than most boys around his age, but he was taller than me. He had a little bit of baby fat, but he still looked strong. He had a curly mot of auburn hair, dark brown eyes and freckles. He smiled at us, a sweet, outgoing, but gentle smile.

"Try not to kill anyone this time, Izzy." Ben said shutting the door with a laugh. "Hey! I've never kill anyone that matter, alright?" "Sure you haven't." Jazz said, folding his arms. Soon, the 3 of them had gotten into a huge argument. Ian sighed, and motioned us to follow him. He guided us up the stairs to the third floor. He opened a door to a medium sized bedroom, with one large bed. "So, um, who's sleeping here?" I asked.

"You both are." Ian said, think I knew that. I stiffened at the thought of sharing a bedroom with Kaiden. Kaiden just smiled devilishly. "Well, you two better get your rest, you'll probably be presented to the town tomorrow." He was about to shut the door, when I said, "Um, Ian?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you a demon, or a vampire, or-"

"I'm a human."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've lived here for 2 years now."

"And… you never went back?"

"Had nothing to go back to. My family died in a fire, and I didn't have any friends, so why go back?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Night guys.

"Good night Ian."

Then he shut the door. I took off my shoes and climbed into the massive bed. Kaiden followed me in.

"Good night Zoe." Kaiden said, kissing me on the temple.

"Good night Kaiden." And we fell asleep soundly.


End file.
